Post Mortem
by WrekkHavoc789
Summary: Death has a way of changing one's ambitions. Just ask Damon Salvatore, he's been changing his mind for centuries. Now he must correct the biggest mistake he ever made but the problem is he's not the only one after the prize. Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Post Mortem**

** Hey there I'm wrekkhavoc789 and this is my new crossover with Star trek and Vampire Diaries, a weird combo I will make it so graphically amazing it will be unbelievable. This is a very Auish mash up so I'm going to changing some things that happened at the end of vampire diaries season four and Star trek into darkness. I'm not going to give a general summary just have to read along to find out what's about. But I will give you something, it will a reversed harem with Bonnie/Kirk/Spock/Khan/Damon. Basically, everyone loves Bonnie but you wouldn't? She's badass and can kill people with her mind. Anyway I disclaim!**

** Now on with the show!**

**Chapter one rude awakenings**

_Earth, London 2259.55_

Sitting alone in a café, the inky black haired man drank his coffee as he watched the movements of humans pass him by on the streets. His cobalt coloured eyes scanned the city like a computer, London hadn't changed at all in the last three hundred years, only the buildings were made completely out of metal and glass not concrete. The people were still the same grumpy bitter gits who were always pushing each other out of the way to get ahead in life.

Damon Salvatore had no use for any of this; he had lived so long that money was no object to him.

Dressed in a tight leather jacket, black jeans and combat boots to match, the four hundred and sixteen year old vampire looked like the sin of every woman's dream. No matter what century it was, Damon could fit in like he was meant to be there. His uncaring nature made people either adore him or hate him but they never questioned him.

He smirked in contempt as a public bus hover passed the café, puny little humans and their technology. They never realized no matter how much they built up their empire, it still could be taken away from them in a blink of an eye.

"Excuse me, sir. Would you like a refill?"

Damon swung his gaze to the green skinned Orion waitress, who was grinning so wide that she looked like a shark. No that Damon minded alien women; a female of any species will do as long as they get the job done.

He poured on the charm as he held up his empty cup for her to pour more coffee he then winked at her, "Thank you, sweetie."

Blood rushed to her cheeks as she mumbled a response, although alien blood just didn't taste the same as human blood and certainly didn't hold the nutrition needed for him to survive. As she walked away, Damon swatted her lightly on the ass with a chuckled under his unneeded breath.

"Still harassing, helpless employees are we Damon?" A creepily monotone voice spoke to him from across his table.

The vampire turned to face the intruder with a raised eyebrow. The man who sat across from him, sat ram rod straight in his chair, he was dressed in a long leather trench coat with a black turtle neck and trousers to match. His ebony hair was slicked back from his face like they did in the nineteen twenties; his poisonous green eyes flicked with superior intelligence that creeped Damon out. His pale skin had a slightly yellow ting to it and jaw was tightening into a condescending smirk. Past unwanted memories of this man filled Damon's mind.

He shook his head slightly to will the memories away, "Khan, nice to see you as creepy as ever. How did you like your icy nap?"

Khan face showed no sign of emotion but Damon knew his words hit a nerve.

"It was fine until I was rudely awakened by these bumbling oafs they call humans today." He said smoothly, taking a sip of the earl gray tea that was placed in front of him.

Damon snorted, "Just because you are a superhuman freak doesn't mean you get to look down on the weak humans. There's no need to be catty."

The corner of Khan's mouth turned up in slight amusement, "Shall I leave the condescending mockery to those who are undead monstrosities, such as yourself?"

A slow evil smile spread across Damon's lips, he flashed his sharp canines to make a point, "Precisely."

Khan set his tea cup down on the table then straightened his trench coat, "I invited you here with a purpose today, Damon not to have mindless chitchat with you."

"Well fuck you too, Khan."

The superhuman narrowed his eyes dangerously and Damon chuckled at his achievement before waving his hand loosely through the air.

"My _sincerest _apologies _please_ continue."

"I'll have you know I was awakened by a Starfleet officer you believed that my intelligence would help him a war that will break out at any moment. He wanted me to construct a spacecraft that was beyond anything ever created before."

Damon raised his eyebrows in surprise, he had a hard time believing that anyone could make Khan do anything much less an old military officer. They would need some sort of leverage but the only thing Khan cared about was…

"Oh fuck." Damon swore in realization.

"Indeed. They have _her_ and the others. They were them against me, as I was their dog and my crew were my treats." Khan drawled out in as anger that his emotionless face could offer.

This information sparked Damon's interest, "Do you know where they are holding her? Did you see her? Is she alright?"

A creepy smile spread across Khan's yellow lips, "My my, you are starting to sound like a love sick adolescent. Feeling a tad guilty for condemning her so long ago?"

The vampire cleared his throat gruffly before continuing, "Well, do you know where they are keeping her?"

Khan's creepy smile faltered a little, "I do not. They were keeping me separate from them, their way of keeping under control."

Damon's spirits fell, he's been waiting nearly three hundred years and came up with nothing. Khan was his only chance of ever seeing her again and setting things straight.

"So what are you going to do now?"

Khan stared out the large bay window that was adjacent to their table. In the distance, among some apartment and business buildings, one could see the Starfleet flag blowing in the wind outside their public library. The structure spread was large and shaped almost like a Roman amphitheatre. Unlike most official Starfleet buildings, this one had little to know windows, which was strange to Damon since most people liked natural light while reading their books. He would know, he read enough in his life time to fill up a building twice the size of the library.

"I am sick of being some fool's dog. I am going to get my crew back, Damon if it's the last thing I do. I will raze this future world to the ground if I have to. I shall have my vengeance."

Damon stared at him in shock.

He knew not to anger Khan, those poor humans that thought they could control him. If Damon had a conscience, he would have felt sorry for them.

He took another gulp of his coffee, "So I'm guessing you want my help with this 'revenge' plan of yours. Well all I can say is what's in it for me?"

Khan let out a low wheezing sound that was almost a laugh.

_Holy shit, he should never do that again_, Damon thought as chills went down his undead spine.

"I see who have misunderstood, my reasons for meeting you today already, Salvatore. I do not need your assistance. My plan is already in motion."

This confused Damon even farther, _then why the hell did he bring me for?_

"You see this meeting was merely a way for me to gloat about my achievements."

With that he got up from his chair and dusted off his sweater, "Now I have other appointments to attend to."

He began to stalk off towards the door but not before turning his head to stare Damon in the eye. His toxic green gaze penetrated Damon's icy blue.

"I will be the first thing she sees when she awakens Damon. Mark my words."

He then swiftly glided out of the café and down the street.

Damon continued to sit in his chair, wondering what the hell that was about. Khan's words bugged Damon more than he would ever admit, even to himself. He clenched his hands around the coffee cup so hard he crushed it. He ignored the hot contents that were spilling over his knuckles, he felt no pain.

He brushed past the waitress who asked him if he was alright. He pulled out a random amount of cash and placed it on the counter as he walked towards the door, ignoring the strange glances he was getting from the rest of the customers.

Once he was outside he could smell the stink of gasoline and oil from the vehicles passing by. He joined the rest of the people walking along the sidewalk; he blended in the crowd with ease. He followed Khan's scent as far as he could before it got too mixed in with all the other life forms.

He finally reached the street across from the library; he could see Khan about fifty feet away from him, staring eerily at the building in front of them.

Damon took a few steps forward, just as his foot touched the ground an earth shattering explosion, erupted from across the road. The force of the explosion threw Damon sideways into the brick wall beside him. The impact of hitting the building would have broken the back of any human but a vampire like Damon barely felt it.

As his vision cleared, he could the chaos around him. Dust and debris covered the entire block; bits of rubble clumped the sidewalk. The bodies of the people, who were killed by the oncoming shrapnel, lay motionless where they fell.

Damon turned his gaze to the once standing Starfleet building, now it was a crumpled heap of rock and metal. Fires had sprung up where the gas lines for the building were. Damon's superior hearing could hear the sound of distance emergency vehicles coming towards the scene for survivors. There were no survivors to be saved that Damon could see, just charred bodies of innocent victims.

It was times like these Damon was glad that he turned off his emotions. Letting the cold feeling less monster take control in disastrous moments like this, was the only reason Damon was still alive.

He got up from the sidewalk and stepped over random bodies, he searched for Khan through the mess and dust. All he could see though were nameless people.

Suddenly Damon's instinct kicked in and his head snapped up in a random direction. Through the no doubt planned chaos that was happening around him, stood Khan, looking completely at ease in the mist of all this. His hands were placed in his pockets as if he were at a high school dance and in the middle of an act of terrorism.

Their gazes met over the chaotic scenery, a slow evil smile formed on Khan's face. His plan had gone off without a hitch.

He slowly turned away from the scene and walked over to a speeder. Damon watched as Khan loaded a metal box onto the vehicle before getting in himself. The four hundred year old vampire watched as it disappeared from the scenery as if it had never been there in the first place.

Damon stood stoically as onlookers began to investigate the mess around him. He gazed into the growing flames.

He knew this was just the beginning. Khan had deliberately started a one man war against Starfleet. Those poor bastards.

Damon let his canines come out of his gums as he smiled. Today was a challenge.

_ Alright Khan, I'm in, game on. _

** So there's the first chapter of the hopefully epic fanfic. So Damon's going to be really badass and so is Bonnie of course. So I'm to be introducing Kirk and Spock in the next chapter! Yay! As well as the other Enterprise crew. It'll be so exciting! And guess what? Damon's joining Starfleet! Ha! Imagine him in a red uniform ;).**

** Okay so that's everything for now. **

** So please Read and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Post Mortem**

** Okay so here goes the second chapter of the star trek and vampire diaries crossover! This chapter is introducing Kirk and the some of the Enterprise crew, yay! So I going to be using scenes from the movie but please do not be too harsh if they are inaccurate because the lines are from memory, some clips from YouTube and Memory Alpha. So this is me disclaiming.**

** Now on with the show!**

**Chapter two-Shattered glass**

_ Earth, San Francisco 2259.55_

Jim Kirk gripped his glass of Romulan ale as he drowned his sorrows away. _Damn traitorous Vulcan, making me lose my ship with his stupidity,_ Jim thought bitterly. He tried to calm his thoughts as he placed the glass on the bar's dirty counter. He turned his blonde head to the side to get a better look of his surroundings.

His blue eyes caught onto a pretty girl dressed in a tight black dress sitting two stools over from him, alone. Jim's instincts immediately kick in; she's exactly his type tall, dark and gorgeous. He opens his mouth to spill out some overly clever and flattering pick up line when the wrinkly old face of Christopher Pike blocks his view.

Jim sighs in disappointment as the unknown girl leaves, _what a way to cock block Pike_.

Pike gives him a disapproving glare as he sits down in the empty stool next to Kirk.

"How'd you find me?" Kirk asks, annoyed.

Chris smirks slightly in a way that only a person who knows everything can, "I know you better than you think I do."

Jim glances down at his drink avoiding the unwanted eye contact. Pike just continues not noticing his uncomfortable posture, "I mean the first time I found you was in a dive like this, remember that?"

The memory of Pike standing tall in the doorway of the bar as he hung upside down from a bar table trying not to puke up his own blood, flashed through Jim's mind. A small smile formed on his lips, it was the day Pike offered him his destiny and changed his life forever. Jim swore he would never forget that day as long as he lived.

Chris then proceeded to shatter the warm moment by saying, "You got your ass handed to you."

The former Captain snorted, "No, I didn't."

Pike raised his eyebrows mockingly, "You don't?"

"No no, that didn't happen." Jim continued to deny.

"It was an epic beating."

"No it wasn't."

"You had napkins hanging out of your nose, did you not?"

Jim couldn't deny it anymore and started laughing about his own crazy stunts, "Yeah, that was a good fight." His smile fell quickly off his face when he realized that all his stunts tend to have such dramatic repercussions.

Pike tilted his head to the side and snorted, "A good fight." He repeated before shaking his head.

"I think that is your problem right there."

A scholar silence fell between them as they glanced at each other.

Sadness and guilt filled Pike's brown eyes before he said, "They gave her back to me...the Enterprise."

Jim's soul was crushed momentarily, God he loved his ship. She was the only place he ever felt at home in, his crew was like his family. He then remembered the way Spock filed that report that got him inevitable demoted and his baby was taken away from him. He knew that the Vulcan was a stickler for the rules but did he have to be so anal to actually write a report on how badly they screwed up the mission on Nibiru, after they risked everything to save his life?

Kirk laughed bitterly, "Watch out for that First Officer, he's a real piece of work, damn pointy eared Bastard."

"Spock isn't my first officer; he has been reassigned to the USS Bradbury." Pike comments easily.

Kirk's ears perk up in surprise; well he wasn't expecting any sort of punishment for Spock. He wondered how the rest of the Enterprise crew were going to get along without him and the pointy eared devil around.

"I pulled some strings; I got them to assign you as my First Officer."

Jim turned to face him; he was going to see his again after all, "Really?"

Pike grunted deeply, "Really. Be grateful, I had to do a lot of ass kissing to you back on the Enterprise. Don't screw it up…again."

Kirk smiled for the first time in days.

Pike stood up abruptly and nodded towards the door, "Come on we got a meeting attention to. It's about the attack on London, it is important so behave."

Jim stands up and salutes Pike mockingly before following him out the door.

…

_Earth, San Francisco, Starfleet headquarters 2259.55_

Jim walked through the halls of Starfleet's headquarters with a purpose. He was determined to act like an adult to show the big wigs admirals that he was responsible enough to have his ship back. Just as he pressed the button for the lift, he heard an annoyingly familiar monotone voice call out behind him.

"Captain!"

Jim resisted the urge to punch Spock in the face as he caught up to him just as the elevators' doors opened. The two of them stepped inside together as naturally in sync as ever.

Kirk gritted his teeth together, "I'm not a captain anymore, Spock. I got demoted to First Officer when they gave Pike by the Enterprise. You have been reassigned to the USS Bradbury and are to be Captain Abbot's First Officer."

Spock seemed surprised and even a bit relieved by this information, "I am surprised and relieved that the consequences were not as severe as I expected."

Jim's eyes twitched in irritation, it was times like these that he just wanted to throttle the Vulcan next to him, "There would have been no 'consequences' if you hadn't filed that report."

Spock turned to him one of his eyebrows arched up to meet his inky straight bangs, "Captain, I do not understand your anger. I admit I should have told you I sent a report but I assumed you would be truthful in your Captain's log."

_Count to ten, Jim_. Kirk repeated to himself as the lift's doors opened and they both stepped out into the hallway.

"Look, I saved your life, Spock. Where I come from, one should be grateful to the person that saved you. Not stab them in the back."

A brief flicker of emotion flashed through Spock's brown eyes, "Captain…I…"

They were interrupted by a short scruffy man dressed in a Starfleet Captain's uniform, he addressed Spock directly, "Commander Spock, I'm Captain Frank Abbot. It appears that you will be with me on the USS Bradbury."

Spock glanced quickly at Jim before turning his gaze back on Abbot, he inclined his head politely, "It will be a pleasure serving with you, sir."

Abbot nodded in response and then headed into the conference room.

Jim felt a pain in his gut; it was going to be a long before he saw Spock again, if he ever saw Spock again…

All the anger seemed to diminish inside Kirk as he glanced up at his ridiculously tall friend, "Look…I'm going to miss you...alright?" He said begrudgingly.

Spock seemed confused and unsure of how reply.

Kirk rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed scoff before stomping into the conference room. The room itself was pretty fancy, even by Starfleet standards. Everything seemed to be made of glass, the walls, the floor, ceiling, even the conference table was made of crystal clear glass. There was a full wall mirror that faced out towards the city, he saw see the tops of apartment buildings for miles and just on the horizon the outline of the coast. Millions of tiny lights twinkled; representing the lives of the inhabitants that had turned them on.

Jim walked across the room to where Pike was sitting at the conference table; he sat down beside him and waited for the meeting to begin. He saw, Spock sit on the other side of the table directly in front of him. Jim felt awkward under his star and fidgeted in his seat before glancing down at his PADD.

The doors swished close as Admiral Marcus stepped through. All the Captains and First Officers stood in respect for the head of Starfleet. Jim surveyed the man, he was fairly good looking for someone of his age, he stood tall and proud like a soldier. He was dressed in the black and white Admiral's uniform. He nodded in acknowledgement to them and then sat down at the head of the table. The second he was fully seated, the rest sat as well.

The lights dimmed as Admiral Marcus began to speak, "As we all know, this morning at 06:34 a mass explosion went off inside the Kelvin Memorial Archive in London England. The man who set off the explosive device was named Lieutenant Thomas Harewood."

Silence filled the room at this news.

Marcus looked around at them seriously, "He however did not act alone. At 06:33 I received a message from Harewood, a confession of what he was about to do. Apparently he was working for a man named John Harrison."

From the ceiling a hologram of the incident was projected onto the table and all their PADDs had miniature versions.

"Harrison was part of a secret military operation, we have been working on. After the destruction of Vulcan, Starfleet has decided to take greater precautions when it comes to the safety of the Federation. Harrison was the best and brightest officer we had working on the job. Although he went rogue a few months back and by organizing this operation has started a one man war against Starfleet."

The entire room was stunned into silence.

Marcus folded his hands together and looked at every member attending this meeting, "You heard me right. He was one of us but now he is an enemy. His actions caused the deaths of forty two innocent people; he must be brought to justice."

Jim stopped listening after Marcus began to rant off about regulations regarding the capture of Harrison. Something didn't sit right with him about the whole situation. Who would destroy an archive where all the information was already on public record? He searches through the events on his PADD until he finds what he's looking for, John Harrison. He enlarges the image of his face; he was on scene the day of the explosion. Jim frowns at the curious object in his hand that his is loading onto a combat jumpship. _What the hell is that?_

He leaned over to whisper into Pike's ear, "This doesn't make any sense…why destroy the archive?"

Pike frowned back at him, "This isn't the time, Kirk."

"But-"

"Commander Kirk, do you have something to share?" Admiral Marcus asked.

Jim inwardly winces at the title _Commander_; those wounds were still too fresh. Blood rushed to his cheeks like he was in elementary school again being singled out by the teacher.

"It's nothing, sir." He grunts.

Admiral Marcus raises an eyebrow, "Come on now, son. This is no time for tight lips, tell us what you were about say."

Having no choice now, Kirk stands up and transfers the image from his PADD to the main projection on the table.

"I was just pointing out to Captain Pike that it seems strange to destroy the archive. I mean all the records were open to the public, it's not like they were classified. This was not just a random act of terrorism; this was planned. Harrison knew what he was doing; the attack on London could just be the beginning."

Kirk clears his throat and glances around the room of confused looking officers, "He was one of us, so he knows the regulations…"

He trails off as his face paled in realization, "Starfleet regulation dictates that after an act of terrorism has happened, all Starfleet Admirals, Captains and First Officers must report for a meeting in the Daystrom Conference room…this very room."

Jim's breath hitched in his throat as he spun around just in time to a combat jumpship that came into view through the bay window, its phasers locked on to the room of helpless officers.

Jim spun back around to face his fellow officers, "Clear the room!" He yelled before dropping to the floor.

In that second the whole full wall window shattered into millions of tiny pieces, as the phasers shot through it. Kirk felt the bits of glass fall into his back, making little cuts in his uniform; he risked a peek up to see how the other officers were fairing. The screams of pain and fear were nearly drowned out by the sound of the phasers blasting; Jim watched as Starfleet's most important leaders fell dead onto the glass floor.

He knew he had to do something, was his elite combat training he crawled along the floor while avoiding the phasers' attacks.

Once he was out of the room and into the hallway, Jim had to clear his head and think of a plan. He ran to a window to get a better look at the pilot of the jump ship. He squinted to see the calm face of John Harrison as he opened fire on the innocents in the conference room. Jim had to think fast, he glanced behind him to see an emergency fire hose connected to the wall. He looked quickly back at the jumpship and noticed that its exterior exhaust pipe which led to the engine was just big enough to fit the entire hose compartment.

He picked a rifle that was lying on the floor and ran over to the box, smashing the compartment for the hose, grabbed it, tied the rifle around it and blasted the window open. He had only one shot, Jim swung the fire hose around three times before letting it fly. It sailed through the air perfectly and was sucked into the exterior exhaust pipe. Jim smirked at his own brilliance.

The smirk was wiped off quickly when the force of the suction ripped the hose compartment from the wall launched it across the room. He dove out of the way, and just missed being smack by the hose. The hose compartment was thrown out the window and was also caught in the suction of the exhaust pipe. A small explosion erupted from the engine inside the jumpship. Jim watched in satisfaction as Harrison realized the problem and his gaze shot over to the blonde man. The two men stared each other down until a smirk appeared on Harrison's face as white light began to whip around him as he transported away, abandoning his jumpship. The ship immediately starting dropping before it propelled forward and smacked into the side of the building and then dropped down to the streets below.

Jim let out a sigh of relief at his achievement. He shook himself realizing that his friends were still in danger. He ran back down the hallway when he spotted the crouching form of Spock hunched over the body of-to his horror-Captain Pike. Jim bolted to their sides panicking for his friend and father figure.

Red blood stained the front of Chris' uniform as the older man struggled for breath. Spock had his fingers sprawled out across Pike's face in a Vulcan mind melt; Jim couldn't say a word to him before the Captain drew his last breath and his eyes glazed over in death.

Tears prickled Jim's eyes as he placed a hand on Spock's shoulder as he stood up shakily. He was the Captain of the Enterprise again but his promotion came in the worst possible way, hatred coursed through him as he swore and kicked the wall beside him.

Spock continued to stare down at Captain Pike's body, trying to keep his Vulcan mask intact but failing greatly. He was really shaken by feeling everything the Captain felt as he passed. It chilled the Vulcan deeply; he would have to meditate upon this later.

Jim was nearly ripping out his sandy blonde hair from its roots; Harrison was going to pay for this.

….

Jim was brooding alone in his apartment when his PADD rung so obnoxiously that it could no longer be ignored.

He grumbled as he reached out and pressed the answer button, "Hello?"

"Captain, it seems that our presence has been requested by Chief Engineer Scott at Starfleet headquarters." The smooth voice of Spock echoed throughout the apartment.

Kirk perked up, "What is it?"

"He has been researching the wreckage of Harrison's jumpship and came across a peculiar piece of equipment that may be of some use to the investigation."

He shot up and swung his feet over his bed and slipped on some shoes.

"What time did he want us to meet him?"

"In half an hour, Captain."

"I'll be there soon."

"Affirmative, Captain."

With that he hung up and marched towards his door, with a slight smirk on his face. This was their only chance of tracking down Harrison so Kirk could avenge Pike.

The trip back to Starfleet headquarters took Jim less time than he realized, do to his eagerness. He met up with Spock and the two of them rushed off to the southern courtyard. When they arrived, Scotty was standing by a cement wall with a large piece of metal in his hands. As they reached the Chief Engineer Kirk shouted out to him.

"What the hell is that, Scotty?"

The Scottish man looked down at the hunk of metal in his arms and replies, "It's a transwarp device of some type. Looks homemade, it's quite a nifty little invention. I was able to nick it off the jumpship."

Kirk raises his eyebrows in surprise, "A transwarp? Are you saying that Harrison made that himself?"

"Ay, sir. Quite impressive isn't it?"

Spock seemed less impressed, "Were you able to detect the last destination when it was being used?"

Scotty paled, "I did, sir. But there's a wee problem."

Jim crossed his arms against his chest in impatience, "Well what's the problem?"

The Engineer gulped, "He picked a place we cannot go, Captain. Qo'nos."

Kirk's eyes widened in shock, _Oh fuck me._

…..

Kirk ran like a bat out of hell through the halls of headquarters towards Admiral Marcus' office. He ignored the strange looks from security and Spock nagging in his ear about regulation and codes; he had to get to Marcus now.

He burst through the doors interrupting a meeting of the Starfleet Admirals in the process.

Between breaths he shouted, "I know where he is!"

Admiral Marcus stood up from his chair and turned to his subordinates, "Dismissed."

He turned to Jim with an exhausted look on his face, "Well, Kirk spit it out."

Jim swallowed and continued, "We've located John Harrison, sir. We found him."

An unknown emotion flickered across the Admiral's face, "Really? Well where is he, son I don't have all day."

The Captain swayed on the balls on his feet, "Well…he's on Qo'nos, sir. We believe he is hiding in an uninhabited province."

Marcus' face fell, "Well that's just fucking perfect. I figured he'd do something like that. Sneaky bastard had to pick the one planet the Federation can't step foot on without starting a war."

Jim stood up tall, "That is why I'm here, sir. I want permission to go after him. He is a traitor and a criminal and he must be brought to justice."

The older man's face softened a little, "Starfleet isn't about vendetta, Kirk."

"Maybe it should be." Jim replied puffing out his chest.

Marcus sat down at his desk and motioned for Kirk to do the same, "You want revenge for Pike's death, and I understand that…He's the one who convinced you to enlist in Starfleet, didn't he?"

Jim nodded in confirmation.

Sadness leaked through the Admiral's brown eyes, "Guess who was the one, who convinced him…His death is on hands…Yours cannot be too."

"But with all due respect, sir-" Kirk started but was cut off.

"No you listen, son. Do you want to know why Harrison went rouge?"

Jim sat back and listened.

Marcus sighed and ran his fingers through his receding hairline, "I prayed to God that I would never have to tell anyone one about this…but the Kelvin memorial archive was not an archive at all."

The Admiral ignored Jim's frown of confusion and continued, "It was actually called Section 31 a classified black ops division of Starfleet. Its purpose was to design and create advanced weaponry. The Klingon Empire is growing and threatening war against the Federation. The weapons created at Section 31 were meant to ward off a potential Klingon invasion. Harrison was our best agent but his thirst for war turned him against us."

Kirk was shocked into silence.

"You see, Harrison knew exactly what he was doing when he bombed Section 31 and now he's hiding on Qo'nos. He knows that if we go anywhere near the planet it'll start an inner-galactic conflict, however as far as I'm concerned war is already starting between us and the Klingons."

Jim folded his hands together in a pleading manner, "All the more reason to go after him. If he continues to run lose who knows what he could accomplish. The Klingons believe in honour beyond anything else, clearly Harrison has none. If we just explain the situation to them, perhaps we can capture him and bring him to justice."

Marcus stared off pensively, "This would be completely against regulation and not under Starfleet orders…Did you say he was hiding in an uninhabited province?"

"Yes, sir."

"I agree with you, Jim that this traitorous bastard has to be put down by any means necessary. We have developed these advanced long-range torpedoes. Take seventy two of them with you; make sure there are no other citizens in the province and blast the bastard into dust. But remember this is classified."

Jim grinned that he got his way once again, "Of course Admiral."

…

Damon strutted through the San Francisco Starfleet hanger bay like he owned the place. He was sporting the blue uniform of a Chief Weapons Technician. The fact he was able to enlist in Starfleet and become an officer in such a short time was amazing, compulsion was a truly beautiful thing.

Ever since Khan's little display in London a couple of weeks back Damon decided to join Starfleet to hunt down the son of a bitch. He was able to find out that the USS Enterprise was given a classified mission into deep space for unknown reasons. Damon could only guess what that meant, they were going after Khan or 'John Harrison' as they called him, idiots.

After a little compulsion, Damon was assigned to the Enterprise as Chief Weapons Technician; apparently they were going to need to have an entire arsenal of torpedoes on this mission. They needed someone with knowledge of advanced weapons…like Damon. Despite what one might think, he actually had the credentials in physics and engineering for this job, he went to university at least twenty times over the past four centuries.

He swaggered up to the shuttle that was going to be taking them to the Enterprise which was docked at the Terran space station. He winked at some a pair of female cadets who just blushed before he clambered up the steel steps.

_Here we go._

…

Jim sighed as he strapped himself into his seat on the shuttle; Spock sat down next to him. The Vulcan had not stopped nagging him about this mission since they received it from Marcus. He was started to regret insisting on Spock being his First Officer once again.

Bones sat behind them waving his medical scanner in front of his face.

"Captain, I do not agree with this mission at all. It is very unethical to condemn a man without giving him a fair trial. In addition it is illogical to risk war by opening fire at the Capital planet of the Klingon Empire, Qo'nos."

McCoy nearly dropped his scanner, "That's where we're going? Qo'nos! Holy hell Jim, that's suicide!"

"That information was supposed to be classified." Jim glared at Spock as McCoy pressed the scanner to his cheek.

"We saw this man kill innocent people, Spock. By my terms he's guilty…I'd rather see him blasted to smithereens than go off free. Plus these are direct orders from Admiral Marcus, unless you want me disobey the Admiral, Spock I don't want to talk about this anymore…Bones get that thing off my face."

McCoy removed the scanner only to shoot Jim in the neck with a hypo-spray.

Spock on the other hand did not seemed too pleased with this but his careless mask still remained in place, "Fine, Captain I will say no more about this matter…however I hope your human conscience can live with the decision you have made."

Before Jim could formulate a reply his thoughts were interrupted by the giggling of every female on the shuttle.

Kirk glanced up to see a tall dark haired man walk on board. His skin was ridiculously pale by Kirk's standards but that seemed to just add to his good-looking demeanor. Jim wasn't against calling other guys good looking, he after all was a free willing pan-sexual and he could see why all the females were going nuts over him. He wore a blue officer's uniform that matched his eyes which seemed ooze condescension from them. Jim didn't like the cocky smirk that was plastered on his too pink lips; it reminded him of someone he couldn't place at that moment.

He approached them with an air of confidence and smugness.

"You're Captain Kirk, right?" The man questioned, he had a slight southern accent, Virginian or possibly South Carolinian.

"Yup, that's me." Jim replied matching his smirk.

The man offered him the PADD in his hand, "I'm Science officer Lieutenant Damon Salvatore."

Jim accepted the PADD swiftly as Spock frowned at this information, "You requested an additional science officer, Captain?"

Kirk shrugged his shoulders, "With you annoying me all the time, I'm starting to wish I had."

Damon offered an explanation, "Admiral Marcus assigned me to your ship. He said that you'll need my knowledge with this mission."

Jim flipped through the info on the PADD and saw that everything was in order. Spock glanced over his shoulder at Salvatore's resume.

"A doctorate in applied physics, specializing in advanced weaponry. Impressive credentials." Spock complimented.

"Why, _thank you._" Salvatore replied with contempt.

"But redundant now that I'm back aboard the Enterprise." Spock continued.

Kirk gave him a -_don't be petty-_ look before saying, "And 'yet the more the merrier'. Welcome to the Enterprise, Lieutenant Salvatore. Take a seat."

Damon nodded his head in gratitude, gave them one last smirk before going to sit between two female cadets and wrapped his arms around them.

"Who was that blue-eyes, bastard?" Bones asked.

"I don't know but I like him." Jim replied.

With that the shuttle lifted off the ground and shot off into the sky to reunite Jim and his baby, the Enterprise.

** Well there you go the second chapter! Boy this was a long one *wipes sweat off face*. Whew, now who enjoyed that I replaced Carroll Marcus with Damon? I never liked her character; she's kind of useless in the movie. I hope no one minds ambiguous yaoi loving and shameless exhibiting of good looking men because there will be a lot of it in this crossover. I know I haven't shown any Bonnie yet but don't worry she'll come in a few chapters. *I'm building suspense shhhhhh* you'll just have to be distracted by the hot guys until you're ready for her.**

** Plus I know I skipped a little ahead in time with the meeting of Damon and the Enterprise crew but I assumed it would take them a few weeks to prepare for the mission.**

** Anyways please R&R it makes me write faster! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Post Mortem**

** I'm back with a third chapter; I want to thank all reviewers btw. Plus I know that Kirk's point of view is not as descriptive as Damon's but I figured since he's human he wouldn't notice as many things as a vampire would. I regret to inform you that Bonnie will still not be appearing in the next couple of chapters but I will be enlightening on her role in this fanfic when her time arrives. Anyway let's focus on Damon and the star trek hotties for now. Once again not everything will be accurate since I'm using YouTube clips, Memory Alpha and my own mind for recalling everything. So this is me disclaiming.**

** Now on with the show!**

**Chapter three- Hell has no fury like a Klingon brigade**

_2259.55 USS Enterprise NCC-1701_

Jim was exceedingly relieved to be aboard his ship once again, the Enterprise was in perfect condition and ready to face whatever the universe threw at her. The blonde man grinned almost giddily as he stepped off the docked shuttle and into the steel hallways of his ship.

His happiness was short lived however because a certain Vulcan First Officer decided it was time to burst his bubble.

"Captain, we still need to discuss the parameters of this mission and its moral implications."

Jim whirled on Spock, "I told you, Spock we have orders and I'm not going to disobey them just because you want to play morality police."

Before Spock could reply, Kirk's comm beeped, "Engineer Scott here, reply Captain."

"Kirk here, what's up Scotty?"

"Captain, I need you down here the engineering bay, we have a problem." The Scotsman did not seem too thrilled about whatever situation was going on.

"Be there soon, Kirk out." Jim turned off his comm and turned to Spock.

"Look I don't have to for this. Commander you have the Conn, I'm going to check on Scotty."

Just as Jim turned his back he can heard his friend say, "Captain I know you are an honourable and fair man, I know you will make the right decision with this man's life when the time comes."

Kirk shook his head, not wanting Spock to get to him and continued walking toward the engineering bay.

When he arrived, he was welcomed by a red faced fuming Montgomery Scott, who looked as if he was going to throw someone out the exhaust chamber.

The Chief Engineer's fists were shaking as he addressed his Captain, "Tell them to get the hell off our ship."

Jim crinkled his brow in confusion, "Who?"

Scotty glared nodded his head towards a Starfleet cadet who looked just as irritated as the engineer.

"Sir, you must sign this." He said as he offered Scotty a PADD.

"I ain't signing anything until you tell me what the hell's in those things!"

"But-sir!"

Kirk frowned once again and stood between the men in order to diffuse the tension, "Wait, someone tell me what's going on?"

Scotty sighed and waved a hand at the cadet, "Command apparently wants us to store seventy-two photon torpedoes on our ship! Do you have any idea what that'll do next to my warp core?"

Jim opened his mouth trying to calm down Scotty down but he just continued.

"And when I tried to ask what the hell is inside those torpedoes he replies…" He nodded tot the cadet who answered.

"It's classified."

"…Exactly. Now Captain, tell this piece of aluminium siding to get those blasted things away from my warp core!"

Jim looked over at the cadet exasperatedly; he knew Scotty wasn't going to like his decision. He took the PADD from the man's hand, "I'll take care of this."

He then dragged Scotty by the shoulder over a more private area.

"Captain, do you know what will happen if we fire those things near the core? The instability and radiation between them could blow this entire ship to pieces! The military is taking over this entire mission! Is this what we are now?" Scotty asked looking desperately into his trusted Captain's eyes.

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose in anger, he was really tired of people second guessing his decisions, "Look Scotty, these are orders given to me directly by Admiral Pike. I need you to sign this so we can get on with this mission. This is an order."

Scotty nearly blew up, he yanked the PADD out of Jim's hands, "You want my goddamn signature?" he scribbled across the PADD's screen, "…there now you have it! Fine, get yourself exploded into dust, why should I care? Just don't expect me to sit around and watch!"

Jim threw his hands up in the air, "What do you expect me to do, Scotty?! Orders are orders!"

"Fine then you leave me no choice but to resign from my duties and this ship, do you accept my resignation?" The Scotsman snapped with a quaky voice.

"Scotty this is stupid-"

"Do you accept my resignation?"

"Yes I do." Jim immediately regretted the words as they came out of his mouth.

He could see the unshed furious tears welling up in Scotty's eyes as his friend tried to hold them back.

"Fine then." Scotty mumbled through a lump in his throat as his handed Jim back the PADD.

The engineer turned to his Second Engineer Keenser, the tiny alien also handed the Captain his resignation PADD before leaving the bay. Scotty paused for a moment and turned back to Jim with pleading eyes.

"If you have any sense of justice or if you care for anyone on this ship, I beg you Jim, don't use those torpedoes." With one last glance Montgomery Scott walked out of the Enterprise's engineering bay for good.

Jim had to hold back his own anger for a moment. He could not believe that Scotty would quit, just like that, they had been through so much together.

He swallowed quickly before punching some numbers on the PADD.

"Computer locate, Lieutenant Salvatore."

"_On deck 3, Captain."_

"Hail him and tell him to take a look at these torpedoes. Make sure he checks them out for safety and to notify me if anything is amiss."

"_Yes, Captain."_

Jim tucked the PADD under his shoulder and made his way towards a lift. He crossed his arms together in anger, he hadn't even been back on the Enterprise for an hour and he already had his First Officer not trusting his orders and got his Chief Engineer to quit. Harrison better be worth this mission.

As the lift doors opened they revealed a disgruntled Uhura staring at the ceiling, she was looking as anxious as he felt. He entered the lift and she nodded in respect for his command, at least someone trusted him.

Noticing his tense stature she asked, "Anything, wrong?"

He sighed in defeat and decided to tell her what happened on the engineering bay, "Yeah, everything's wrong. Scotty just quit."

Jim's anger flared up again, upon seeing her reminded him that she was in a relationship with the green blooded bastard that didn't trust a word he said.

"And your boyfriend is second guessing me every chance he gets."

Nayota's eyes flickered uneasily and Jim felt instantly ashamed. He was trying to act more professional, he glanced down at the floor, "…I'm sorry that was inappropriate...It's just sometimes I want to rip the bangs off his head."

He let out a sigh and reconsidered, maybe he was overreacting due to stress, "I don't know maybe it's me, I-"

Uhura cut him off before he could continue, "It's not you."

"It's not?" He paused, confused as he looked over at her, an idea popped into his head which explained her irritability, "Wait…are you two fighting?"

Uhura turned to face him, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Kirk was still too shocked to believe it, "Oh my god, what is that even like?"

Before either of them could respond the lift stopped at the bridge and the doors opened revealing a confused and suspicious Spock. His brown eyes flickered between Uhura and Jim as if to assess and analyze what they were talking about. Uhura let out an annoyed sound at his arrival before stomping out of the lift and headed towards her station.

Jim got out last and leaned towards his First Officer's ear with a smirk, "Ear's burning?"

With that, he left the Vulcan to ponder at his words.

Jim took a deep breath, it was time to tell the rest of the crew about their mission, and hopefully they would trust his decisions. The support of his crew meant everything to Kirk, as it would for any Captain.

He moved toward the helm where Sulu and Chekov were both working elegantly to prepare for takeoff. He decided to approach Chekov first the tiny blonde held no threat to his authority.

The eighteen year old Russian was typing away at his screen, no doubt mapping out the fastest route to Qo'nos.

Jim cleared his throat and put on his best Captain's voice, "So guys, what's our time at, right now?"

Sulu answered his question, "Well, sir if we travel at a warp factor of five we will arrive at Qo'nos in four hours."

"Excellent, set the course then, Sulu."

His helmsman nodded his head, "Yes, sir."

Jim then turned to Chekov who looked up at his Captain expectantly, "Yes, Keptin?"

Kirk sighed, "Scotty quit, Chekov. I know you've been shadowing him for the past couple of months and I need you to take over engineering. So I'm promoting you to Chief Engineer, go put on a red shirt."

Pavel paled at the order but no less followed it, "Yes, sir."

As Chekov left his station Jim nodded his head for Ensign Riley to take over navigating.

With that sorted out Jim made his way to the Captain's chair and sat down, it was time for him to make a general announcement to the entire crew.

He clicked a button on the arm rest which projected his message on every available video screen on the ship.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk. I hear that there have been some rumours floating around our ship about our mission. I would just like to say that they are all true."

He paused for a moment to recollect himself, "I have been given general orders by Admiral Marcus to destroy a man named John Harrison. He has committed a great crime against Starfleet, he was one of our own…but he is a traitor, a murder…Now he's smart, he is hiding in the one place he thinks we would not dare to go…but he does not know us as well as he thinks he does."

"Now Admiral Marcus wishes me to fire seventy two missiles at the abandon province of the Klingon home world where Harrison is hiding. But I am not one to kill a person without giving them a fair trial. When we arrive at the edge of Klingon space, I will take a small landing party in an unmarked shuttle down to Qo'nos' surface. There we will arrest Harrison properly but if he resists then we will fire the torpedoes."

He glanced over his shoulder at Spock, who stared back at him with a mixture of respect and pride in his final decision.

Jim cleared throat once again, "Those are your orders; now let's get this son of a bitch. Kirk out."

He turned the button off and leaned back in his chair in relief. _There I did the right thing, Spock_, he thought as Sulu gained his attention.

"With the change in course sir, we will arrive at Klingon space in three and a half hours."

"Alright, warp factor five, Sulu. Punch it."

With that Sulu lifted the lever and the Enterprise took off into the null void of space.

After about ten minutes, Jim could no longer stay seated so he got up and wandered around the bridge. He really loved the bridge, everything was so shiny and bright, and it made Jim feel like he was a kid at an amusement park again. He passed by everyone's stations, just to bug. As he passed by Spock's station his Vulcan friend glanced up at him.

"I am very pleased that you changed your decision on the fate on John Harrison, Captain. It was very honourable of you."

Jim shrugged his shoulders, "You should thank your own Vulcan nagging, and that was what changed my mind. Just because I'm sparing his life doesn't mean I won't get my revenge for Pike's death."

Spock nodded, "I had no doubt that you would say that. Admiral Pike's death will not be in vain, Captain. I assure you."

He looked like wanted to say more.

"Anything else, Spock?"

"Yes Captain, I wish to accompany you in the landing party."

"No, Spock it's going to be dangerous."

"It will be no less dangerous if you were going alone. It is only logical that my superior speed and strength will be an asset for you. In extension, I want nothing more than to see Mr. Harrison brought to justice for his crimes."

Kirk groaned in defeat; the Vulcan's logic was sound, "Fine, you can come but you have to promise to keep your pointy eared ass out of harm's way."

"That is always my intention, Captain." Spock replied with a nodded.

With that Jim left his friend to attend to his duties, grumbling to himself like McCoy would, "Damn negotiating pointy eared bastard."

…..

Damon was moving about the engineering bay with purpose, ensuring that the torpedoes were safety stored away so they wouldn't interfere with the warp core and cause a massive explosion.

Supervising the handlers of the torpedoes was more difficult than one would think, the bastards kept almost dropping the missiles every time they lifted them. One little slip up could blow the entire ship apart. Even though Damon was immortal, even he couldn't survive being exploded into atoms.

The worst part of the job was having the Chief Engineer breathing down his back, making sure he didn't screw up.

The annoying Russian kid was wearing on his last nerve. Instead of ripping his throat out like he wanted to, he decided to compel the little bugger away. Damon had to be cautious and act human in front of the crew. He didn't want them to become suspicious and all vampire slayers on him. But then again humans had given up on all fairy tales and mythical creatures of their past to pursue science and logical (no doubt an influence of the Vulcans) so none of the crew probably even knew what a vampire was, much less of their existence.

Damon pushed those thoughts away for now, at the moment he had to focus on the main problem at hand, how to get on the landing party for Qo'nos. He had already met Captain Kirk and being to convince him that his skills would be needed on their mission would be easy enough. If he resisted, he could always try plan B, get what he wanted through compulsion. Plan B had never failed him in the past.

"Lieutenant Salvatore, may I have a moment to speak to you?" A painfully condescending voice called to him.

_Talk about annoying…_Damon thought as he turned to face the offending Vulcan commander.

_What's his name again Spoik? Spirk...no it was Spock, that's right._

"Yes, _Commander?_" Damon answered matching his condescension.

Noting his tone of voice, the Vulcan's spine straightened in irritation, "It would seem that your transfer orders had a peculiar error that I find most troubling."

Damon gaze flickered over his stoic face; he would have to keep an eye on the Vulcan. He should have known that he wouldn't as oblivious as the rest of the crew and he couldn't even compel him to forget, damn Vulcan mind shields.

Deciding to play dumb, Damon crossed his arms across his chest and raise an eyebrow, "Oh really? What sort of problem would that be?"

Spock held up a PADD and swiped across it several times, bringing up Damon's profile.

"Your transfer order from Admiral Marcus, your enrollment and diploma information all seem to be in order but there is no record of you being placed in any courses at Starfleet. You have your diploma but never went to school. In fact there are no records of any Damon Salvatore in any data bases in Starfleet or even in the Federation archive. It is as if you do not exist at all Mr. Salvatore."

Damon's mind went blank for a moment. _Fuck_, he knew he had forgotten something when he was filling out his paperwork. He should have put something in the Starfleet data base to make him seem at least more human.

Mentally shaking himself, he prepared for his next plan of action distract and run.

"Your Vulcan mind seems to have gone a little haywire because clearly I exist. I mean logically speaking if I didn't exist I wouldn't be standing right in front of you now would I?"

The corner of Spock's eye twitched, "Your logic is sound but your attempts to distract me are pathetic and obvious." The irritation in his bland voice of evident.

Damon mentally patted himself on his back; he found that he enjoyed pissing off the Vulcan. He reminded Damon of someone from his past. Although she was much shorter with the skin the exact opposite colour but their eyes both equally had that incredibly human look to them.

"If my attempt at distracting you is so pathetic, then why do you look pissed off?"

"Vulcan do not have emotions, to be angered by you pitiful words would be illogical-" Before Spock could finish his sentence the ship came to a sudden stop.

All the crew members who were standing up were flung into random directions. Damon was thrown backwards onto the floor just shy of hitting his head on a torpedo. Luckily none of the missiles were set off by the quick jostle. Spock was able to catch himself before stumbling a couple of feet.

"What the hell was that?" Damon spat while rubbing the back of his head.

The Vulcan's eyes flickered around the room to assess the damage that happened to his crew, "The emergency break must have been pulled but by who I do not know."

"Well that's helpful."

A beep went off on Spock's PADD, "Kirk to Spock."

"Spock here, Captain what happened? Who pulled the emergency break? Do they understand how dangerous it is to stop a ship in mid warp?"

"Yeah yeah. It was Chekov; apparently he found a leak in a coolant in the warp core and stopped the ship manually from his station. We're only twenty minutes from Qo'nos anyway so we might as well get the plan started so I need you in the docking bay ready in civilian clothes in fifteen. Kirk out."

Spock sung his securitizing gaze back to Damon, "We will continue this conversation at a later date, Mr. Salvatore, be aware of this."

Damon narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Whatever, Pointy go run along to you Captain now."

"Pointy is that a derogatory term, Mr. Salvatore."

Without trying to argue back (for once in his life), Damon got up and dusted himself off before walking away. He bigger things to worry about than some nosy pointy eared hob-globin; he had to convince the Captain to let him on that landing party so he could kick Khan's ass.

A small smirk formed on his lips, he was going to get _her_ back if it was the last thing he would ever do.

**So there's the third chapter done. I know there isn't a lot of action in this one but don't fret the next chapter will have Qo'nos and Khan! So what do you think of Damon's interactions with the crew members? Especially Spock, does their banter remind you of anyone? Perhaps a five foot nothing ball of witchy fury?**

**Anyway please review it nourishes my writing spirit.**


End file.
